Chapter 4 on the rocks
by MiraME333
Summary: Trouble


After a night of love making in a strange house... Ranoldie was used to making love in an empty autopsy room at night both in this life and in her past. She woke up finding their beloved wasn't there to greet her. Of Dave was a drinking man she would have emptied him out because her emotions where out of control. Was he leading a double life??!! She just ran off and hoped that something will bug the semse into him. She wrote a note threatening to kill her self with an overdose if he did not come back. Though she dumped the pills all over to make it look she offed herself and then left.

She ran to her former appartment and asked where Jon was buried. She was in tears but all her roommate cared was that she was "alive." She told her friend her broke up and started to sob.

The friend said that she welcomed back. They both went back to get the clothes before Dave came back. They first went to where a Dr. Jonathan Hamster was buried she said a few words to her first love. Ranoldie did want to be recognized and the friend then planned a hair colouring, preicings and shopping spree. On the way out of the graveyard Ranoldie three Dave's ring away for she thought his with another.

The two girls when to the hair solan and she got her hair in a buzz cut and died white, then she got her piercings and dark goth clothing. By the end of the day Ranoldie couldn't even recognize her self and gave her a new name tipper. She insisted to be called tipper instead. Tomorrow was going to be a trip to the tattoo parlour for some serious ink. When her friend brought her to the place and she found many tattoos that she thought told her story and spent all ove Dave's money on them. She made sure that limbs where not roped just neck and torso. Lisa, her friend, did not get anything had to wait in until the night. The tattoos where painful but not as painful as being cheated on. Ranoldie payed and left with Lisa back to the appartment. She did want anything to do with men so they stayed in.

"May I see your tattoos and scars," Lisa flirtatious asked. Ranoldie then took of her clothes for her friend to see.

She explained ever tattoo and scar. Then her friend kissed her scars and her y- insision. This she didn't want but but the Lisa said she had a medical fetish. Why did she not say that in the first place.

Ranoldie went back to where her lover worked at stole some scrubs and a lab coat. Then want back to Lisa for her odd habit. When she came and change she would back for Lisa's autopsy while they concorted.

"I would love make love to you in an actual autopsy room, " Lisa purred kissing Ranoldie on her cheek. Ranoldie said that she didn't want to take the chance but those kissed convinced her. As sun went down the girls when to their stumping ground. Coming in they encountered Dave.

"Ranoldie!" He said.

She acknowledged and went to autopsy room with her friend. He followed them. Lisa and Ranoldie made love until Lisa said she wanted to be cut. Ranoldie stormed out in rage.

Dave just stood there as she accused him of cheating and keeping her as a pet. She pushed him and tried to walk away. He grabbed her wrist and told her they he would never cheat on or imprison her. She looked up at her lover in his eyes and told him that she made a mistake. They kissed in embrace while Lisa laughed.

"I would like to take you to glow in the dark swimming, he said to Ranoldie. She could not stay mad and gently kissed him.

"Now I have to get the police to get that crazy chick out"

Dave took Ranoldie home where this made love as if nothing happened. The next morning Dave reassured his beloved that he just had to pick up a body in a crime scene and kissed her.

Soon after Dave came back and took her to the swim.

At the pool she wore only a long t-shirt and he is shorts. As they go into the water with a bunch brats screaming, the two love birds made out.

"I want to live in your office, doctor. "She murmured. "It more romantic"they kissed and left. He took her to his office and made love to her both wearing dry clothes. Dave promised that he would sell the house and that they would live there.

"I love that. I love you." And kissed him.

She showed him her tattoos and kissing them Dave said that they suited her.

"As an ME what do you think they mean?" She murmured.

Dave whispered that they tell the story of pain loss and of beautiful young woman. Ranoldie kissed him and they slept on the floor like old times. As he was falling asleep he could hear Ranoldie cry with joy and love.


End file.
